PAGE RP: Bisani Toribra VS Red Fury
Bisani Toribra VS Red Fury is a fight between Geti186's character, Bisani Toribra and Genki Dama's character, Red Fury ---- Geti186 -- January 7th, 1063 Bisani sat on Lookout, cooking as usual. "I feel like fighting someone, but who will fight me today?" He mutters to himself Genki Dama As Bisani Toribra asks himself, someone with red mask answers simply: "You may fight me, Mr. Gourmet" and adds "I heard you fight good, as you cook right? I came to check it out." Geti186 "Why aren't you a new guy! Have some food!" Bisani passes him some of the delicious meat from a Ficasdaltonphant. "So, you're willing to fight me? That's good! But first, eat up! Can't fight on an empty stomach can ya? After you're done meet me at the edge of Lookout" Bisani walks towards the edge of Lookout. then begins preparing for battle. Genki Dama "Okay, I accept your offer, although we do not eat really much, we more... filter air, but whatever" and starts eating pretty fast and gets ready for new battle with green eye. "I am ready" Red Fury says and runs towards Bisani, and he was just about to punch Bisani, he slipped trough him and dissapears in few moments later. Geti186 Bisani sees Red Fury charging at him, so he flexes, and generates an immense shockwave. Bisani, not knowing where Red Fury went, chose to jump down from Lookout, having decided to force his opponent to follow him. Genki Dama There's a catch, the reason why to Bisani he's not present, although he is. In moments when Red Fury slipped trough Bisani Toribra he activated his orange eye and "vanished", but actually was in Bisani. Knowing Bisani, Red Fury is sure that Bisani can notice him, now or later. "I can see he's pretty tough one, respect." and gets out of Bisani, teleporting them back to Lookout. Geti186 Bisani, being suddenly teleported, knew what was happening. He had fought foes which attempted to hide in himself before, so he knew exactly what to do. Unleashing his Minority World, he began altering himself, strengthening the minority cells which were "rejecting" the presence of Red Fury, while weakening the majority cells which were accepting Red Fury's presence within his body. Red Fury started feeling very uncomfortable as Bisani was wrenching Red Fury's existence within Bisani, out of himself. As soon as Red Fury began appearing out of his body, Bisani immediately began pounding on it. "Never understood why people like you go into people's bodies - it's disgusting." Genki Dama "Not as taking some energy of it. I really like you Bisani, but it is time to go... back... or not" he just felt sick for some reason. Red already knew that ability of his, so he activated white eye, pushing and attracting Bisani very fast, then making centrifuge combined with, ejecting Bisani far away from lookout. "Knowing him, he is resistant and he'l get almost undamaged." Red Fury thought Geti186 Red Fury failed to push and attract Bisani very fast - He underestimated Bisani's mass, and this slowed the process of pulling Bisani. Bisani had also had his hairs extended, joining him to the very ground of Lookout and preventing him from being moved. Plus, said hairs were already located on Red Fury's body, and they begun absorbing Red Fury's calories and energy rapidly as Bisani activated his Satan Hair. Genki Dama But because Bisani has got his hair on Red Fury, he forgot that Red has repulsive force on his side, he used it very fast and activated orange eye, becoming untouchable. Geti186 Repulsive force was accounted for, and Red Fury had his biological body partially drained. As Red Fury was now in Bisani's body, Bisani started channelling his Appetite Energy, flooding it throughout his body. The Gourmet Cells within went on overdrive, and they began chewing and eating away at unfamiliar energies. "Let's see how long he can take this." Bisani then jumps down from Lookout again. Genki Dama Because he was partially in this space and partially in his dimension Red just activated green eye, breaking effects of Bisani's action by teleporting away from Bisani. "Well, I have to use Taijutsu then" says Red Mask. Then Red Fury quicky falls towards Bisani, trowing Heavy Punches in which his full body mass goes into his punch. He trows millions of punches in one second. Geti186 "Your full body mass is pathetic..." Bisani starts Knocking the pressure points in Red Mask's body as he falls, slowing the millions of punches as he descends. Bisani, using a fraction of his body's mass (which is googolplexes of tons), kicks Red Mask right through the planet with a 1000 Ren Leg Knife, literally splitting the planet in half as well. Genki Dama As Red Fury gets up, he activates his red eye, absorbing nearby planets into himself, and travels at great distance to absorb a black hole. "Do not misunderstand my abilities, Bisani, because I was just warming up. Besides, as long as you hit me I get energy." said Red Fury, as he activates his green eye. As Red Mask activated his eye he makes a clone of himself, which goes back to Bisani, pretending it was him. Geti186 Bisani did not care whatsoever that the guy was absorbing energy. Truly, he couldn't be bothered. His reserves were so immense even he had a hard time even trying to dent his own reserves. No matter, there was a fight going on. Viewing Red Fury's clone, he instantly unleashed his Hungry Tongue, channelling his appetite in a nasty manner, seeking to devour Red Fury whole. As his tongue passed through more areas in an attempt to hit Red Fury, Red Fury dodged those blows. However, even that was enough to seal the victory in Bisani's mind, as he activated Hungry Space, and all areas which were in contact with his tongue became atom devourers, and Red Fury's clone was trapped, and devoured quickly. Genki Dama Although Red's clone was devoured, his special ability of eye allowed him to see where it gone. "And you call me disgusting... well, time to spend some energy and send the trash away" says Red Mask as he activates his blue eye. "Ah, it goes there... here goes that.." and keeps standing in space for 15 minutes, just watching and talking something that makes no logical sense" Geti186 Bisani then jumps through the hole he kicked Red Fury through, seeking the source of Red Fury's presence. Genki Dama Due to Red's specific eyesight he noticed Bisani very quickly and just talked again and added: "Nice music ya play, Genki" and rushes towards Bisani. This time it was going much slower, like he had a plan or something. As he was going he was absorbing nearby planets in himself, to increase mass. Geti186 Bisani looked on as he absorbed planets, and homed in on Red Fury in an instant. "You thought those would give you enough mass? Well you thought wrong." Bisani delivered a Trillion Ren Kugi Punch the instant he came into contact with Red Fury. Genki Dama As they came into contact with Red Fury, Red disappeared, leaving smoke behind. "It was a Kage Bushin!" Red says from everywhere (unknown source it is) and few trillions of clones appear, Each 1/5 use different eye colors (1/5 orange, 1/5 white, 1/5 red, 1/5 green and 1/5 blue) and prepare specific tactic. Geti186 "You're wasting your energy. Come on!" Bisani used what he used best in the face of such superior powers - Unyielding Energy. He unleashed the might that is his Minority World, watching as all the clones' existences' are controlled by the opposite of their intent, making them fail at whatever they do up to the molecular level, forcing them to rapidly disperse. "Come at me!" Bisani yelled, seemingly to no one. Genki Dama "No need to worry for my energy." and gets out from nowhere few meters in front of Bisani, then creates the same amount of Kage Bushin's as before, but this time half has blue eye and half has red. "If you cannot do much, absorb your enemy!" and starts absorbing Bisani by each clone with their red eye. Geti186 "Absorbing me? You must be joking." Bisani's Appetite Energy flares uncontrollably, extending outwards like a beast seeking to devour its prey. There was nothing for the Kage Bunshins to absorb from this... Appetite Energy. Being fashioned from the desire to it, there was nothing truly real about this thing, no real, actual energy. Rather, it is a manifestation of a concept - of Hunger, which drives it, and Bisani's Hunger was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. He unleashed the true wrath of Hungry Space, and the very ends of space from as far as one can look was devoured. All hiding spaces vanished, and the clones "Poofed", but the Poof of smoke was eaten as well. Red Fury was now facing the prospect of death, when an instant before he had an advantage of sorts. "Trying to beat me with Brute Force? You need more expertise than that, boy." Bisani looked in the general direction of Red Fury flatly. Genki Dama "Sorry, had to pee. Now, imma get out and shaw ya da true power of mine" and appears to be in front of Bisani just as before, but with no Kage Bushins around. As he appears he powered up. "Come on, go at me, or else, I can..." and uses Mass Punch, but this time with his actual mass, equal to Bisani's. And this time using lighting century per second punches. Geti186 His mass is not equal to Bisani's because that is like absorbing the mass of 10^17 universes (which Red Fury obviously hasn't come close to absorbing). Bisani then matches Red Fury in combat, delivering a massive amount of Fork Shields, Forks, Leg Knives, Kugi Punches and whatnot. Genki Dama Red Fury then receives several punches, letting him fall, but he gets up and mixes energy with his punches and repeats the same as before. Geti186 The strikes, being enhanced by the "Nail" Factor, generated a seemingly endless amount of shockwaves, desecrating and destroying his body at the struck points. Bisani then began creating a seemingly impenetrable field of slicing power, constantly firing Leg Knives and having said Leg Knives rotate around him, increasing their power as he continually uses Hair Spatula to multiply the strength of the released leg knives. Alongside continually delivering Kugi Punches mid-air, the strength of the technique continually increases, as this "sphere" continually increases in size and strength as time passes. Genki Dama Red Fury, seeing curent situation, powers up activating Hell Gate. Hell Gate is portal that makes the surrounding of a pure hell, with specific conditions and surroundings. them both in. "This is where I like to relax these days. In this world, unfortunatelly, no one got chance to be in and yeah, you da first one actually. Now excuse me, a rock or two are falling right now, so.." As he said that the portal closed, and huge amount of rocks started falling from the sky constantly. "I am gonna use one arm against you, that is it." Then Red Fury starts attacking him with insane speed, 10.000 times faster than before. Geti186 Red Fury foolishly decided to travel within the sphere of untold destruction Bisani created, and his speed only served to further his demise as his body parts were destroyed by the sheer number of leg knives, Kugi Punches and other assorted effects. His speed did not matter to Bisani in the least, as Bisani had experience fighting those faster than he. As the rocks fell, they got obliterated by the forces Bisani sent out. "You think Hell could beat me? Think again." (Genki Dama) "Yea, those punches... you just thought they can leave me dead?! Hhahhahaha! Nah."and regenerates. "Now, how about some KAGE BUSHIN type 2!" and googolplexes of Kage Bushins appear, all having orange eye, including Red Fury, or was he? Then they all just stand watching at Bisani, while rocks and large stones pass trough them, not getting out. Geti186 The sheer amount of memory required to generate and store information from googolplexes of Red Fury's likely shattered Red Fury's mind. It was godmod on an unimaginable scale. Bisani, however, was calm, as he literally extended the reaches of his Hungry Space, eating everything on the atomic scale, and the rocks were gradually annihilated as they entered the reach of his ability. Genki Dama It did not affect Red Fury's mind at all, due to being version two, only to appear as genjutsu, not being absorbed, but rocks are indeed. Then Red Fury absorbs all of the rocks falling on him. Geti186 The rocks reached within range of Bisani first, before it even neared Red Fury. Red Fury started getting eaten alive. Genki Dama What Bisani did not notice was that Red Fury activated orange eye of stage 2, in which Red Fury doesn't seem to exist, meaning it was genjutsu whole time. Then Red Fury appears with his arm being so hot that it can be felt from hundreds of thousands of kilometers, where he actually was. ( Geti186 ) Genjutsu doesn't nullify the effects of him eating atoms at all. Red Fury appears and begins getting eaten alive rapidly. Bisani, feeling the heat, coated his body with a massive amount of appetite energy, striking Red Fury. Genki Dama Red Fury let Bisani eat him, only to blow up himself, which appears to be another Kage Bushin. "Well, well, well... Such a simple tactics I use, but maybe I should concentrate 1 percent right now and smash your disgusting skull of yours." says Red Fury from nowhere, again, but appears in front of Bisani again, this time he activated white eye, standing and doing nothing. Geti186 Appearing in front of Bisani, Hungry Space, which was still active, started eating Red Fury alive once more. Combined with the continuous leg knives and kugi punches Bisani was still sending out, this caused massive damage to Red Fury who foolishly decided to teleport in front of him physically. Genki Dama "Not this time." Red Fury, as activated his white eye, creates strong force between atoms of his and he cannot be devoured now. As for the kicks and punches he defended by surrounding aura of repulsive force. Geti186 The "Strong Force" does not negate the ability of devouring. Bisani's ability is unlike that of a black hole, it is instant, devouring all that is within range in a technique called "Hungry Space". All the strong force did was to slow the almost instant process. The kicks and punches weren't defended against so easily, for they were compounded attacks increasing in power exponentially, for they have remained within Bisani's effect range for quite some time, and they simply steamrolled through Red Fury's repulsive force. Plus, Red Fury teleported WITHIN the technique's effect, so the repulsive force's effects didn't actually defend him from the worst of the strikes. Also, as Red Fury had teleported within the microscopic, nigh-invisible hairs of Bisani, Bisani had unleashed Satan Hair as well, eating Red Fury extremely quickly from within, largely negating the Strong Force. Genki Dama "So, this is it... meh" and he lets Bisani eat him. But, Red Fury appears behind Bisani for thousands of kilometers behind, sending a Ki Blast. Geti186 The Ki Blast flies towards the pseudo shield Bisani generated, the area where his Leg Knives and Kugi Punches dominated and grew in power, and is dissipated. Bisani, realizing Red Fury was still alive, used his speed to disappear from Red Fury's sight, bringing the pseudo shield with him. Genki Dama Red Fury noticed Bisani pretty fast, due to his eyesight. Red quickly deactivated Hell Gate, as he decided it was enough. "Well, you fight pretty good. Respect!" Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Page RP Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages